


Change

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Polyamory, Post-Canon, at least between naesala and tibarn, they're both together with reyson already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: That morning Reyson isn't with Tibarn and Naesala.Will the hawk and the raven use this occasion to bond a little?





	Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sadisticfucktoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadisticfucktoy/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY FRIEND!!!!!

Tibarn really didn't feel like waking up.

He was enjoying that moment of peace during which everything was still, but he knew it couldn't go on like that forever; they all had duties to attend to after all.

He turned on his side, where Reyson – and beside him the crow – was sleeping. He opened his eyes but, instead of the heron's beautiful features, he saw him, Naesala.

 

Was Reyson already up?

 

\- Hey, wake up -, he said shaking not so gently Naesala.

The other didn’t respond for a while, then he groaned and he slowly opened his eyes as he started to stretch his arms.

He yawned rather gracelessly and he turned to Tibarn, clearly not appreciative of the sudden way he'd been woken up.

\- What? -, he asked then, his voice still sleepy.

\- Reyson's not here -.

Naesala didn't reply immediately, instead he just stared at Tibarn, then he rolled on his side, and now the only thing the hawk could see was his back.

\- Are you really making such a fuss just for this? -, he muttered, - He must’ve woken up before us, what’s the big deal? -.

 

He was never going to understand why Tibarn was always… like that when it came to the herons.

Sure, he was their protector, but sometimes he gave the impression that if it was for him they would always be locked up in their rooms in order to be safe, and that absolutely wasn’t a good way of living.

 

Tibarn tried not to think too much about how the way the raven didn't seem to care was annoying to him, instead he said:

\- Then we should be up as well -.

\- Maybe _you_ should be up -, Naesala replied, - You're the king, I don't have anything to do -.

\- Always good to know that you care so much -, Tibarn hissed.

Naesala turned slightly his head to look at the other better.

\- And always good to know that you still don’t like me -, he said without any hint of malice or anger in his voice though. He was just stating a fact, and well he wasn't wrong, but also not completely right.

 

Their relationship had always been… complicated – there had been too many external factors that determined it – and they had been brought together only recently and all thanks to Reyson, towards whom they shared a common affection.

Maybe that was the right occasion for trying to solve things, even though Tibarn wasn’t sure something like that would work. So many things had happened; it would’ve taken time to mend their bond, and besides it wasn’t like Naesala made things easy with all his teasing and smirks. He could never understand what the raven was really thinking.

Maybe if he’d been more open things would’ve changed faster.

 

Tibarn sighed, getting down again on the bed.

\- You're so frustrating, you know that? -, he muttered under his breath and Naesala chuckled.

\- So I've been told -, he said.

 

 

Sometimes the raven would almost feel bad by how easily he fell into temptation and teased Tibarn. Almost.

If it hadn't been so fun, he would've stopped a long time ago.

 

Silence fell between the two, and Naesala was ready to doze off for the second time, but Tibarn decided that that was a good moment to speak again.

\- You know, I'm surprised you're still here -.

Naesala looked at him raising an eyebrow.

\- You mean that I'm still alive? -.

Tibarn met his eyes.

\- No, I mean that you didn't fly off as soon as I was made king -.

\- And where should I go? -, Naesala replied, then he smirked, - Unless you're worried I'm planning to steal your crown which, just so you know, won't happen -.

\- I'd rather leave all those ugly responsibilities to you -.

\- So why are you staying? -, Tibarn pressed, - Is this for Reyson? -.

\- Leanne's here too -, Naesala replied, looking at Tibarn, as he raised his back so that he was sitting on the bed.

 

He could read it in his eyes that Tibarn wanted the true answer, that he was done fooling around and that Naesala wasn't going to get out of there until he told him.

He sighed, looking at the ceiling.

He already had to deal with the herons' ability to read him like a book, he didn't really want to deal with that as well, but in the end did he really have any choice on the matter?

\- Listen, I just... can't leave my people behind -, he said then, and he still couldn't believe he was talking about that with Tibarn of all people, - I might not be their king anymore, but after all that happened, all that I've done, I can't tuck tail and abandon them to their fate -.

 

After that small confession, Tibarn didn't know what to say.

He hadn't expected Naesala to actually be honest with him like that. Should he feel grateful? Honored even?

He was feeling Naesala's gaze on him and then the revelation hit him.

\- You… you really are a good king -.

 

For the first time – or maybe the second – since they'd known each other, the raven looked caught off guard.

He looked away then, feeling not worthy of such praises, especially from Tibarn, and he muttered:

\- I’m not -.

If he was, he would’ve found a way to destroy the Blood Pact before anything bad could happen, which he didn’t do.

\- I’m just trying to protect them -.

 

He knew the hawks still looked down at them. Under certain aspects, they weren't that better than beorcs in the way they treated their supposed brothers.

That said it was obvious that he was going to stay in Serenes, to ensure that they were going to be treated fairly like the rest of the other laguz.

He knew most of the fault for such mistreatment was his and only his – even though someone might argue that that wasn’t completely true, but he was willing to take full responsibility for it – but that was also why he'd taken the role of diplomat, so that he could at least help undone the damage of his actions.

 

That didn't mean of course that he was going to blindly follow every single one of Tibarn's orders, but yes technically he was his king as well.

 

\- I won't let anything happen to the ravens, Naesala, that I can promise -, Tibarn said then, - We're all united under the same flag after all, are we not? -.

The raven was about to say something snarky about that remark, because of course they weren’t, but then he stopped, mostly because he didn't want to argue with the other at the moment; it would've taken more than being part of the same nation to actually unify hawks and ravens, but maybe, and just maybe, it would've worked with time.

\- Maybe you're right -, he conceded then, but since Tibarn was about to speak again, probably to convince him to agree with him, he raised a finger on the hawk’s lips to shut him up.

The bed wasn't the best place to discuss politics after all, not that Naesala wanted to talk about that in the first place, but he knew that he couldn’t escape forever, and that sooner or later he would’ve had to face it.

 

 

\- We'll continue this later, now I'm tired -, he said, and Tibarn looked at him sceptically, so Naesala decided to tease him again, just because.

He leaned down on the other, resting his head on Tibarn's shoulder, without looking away from him, and then he said:

\- If you shut up I'll cuddle with you -.

Tibarn snorted, but he didn’t shove Naesala away, and he seemed actually amused by his playful behaviour that time.

\- Who told you I wanted to cuddle with you? -, he asked with a small smirk on his face.

Naesala shrugged.

\- Lucky guess? -, he tried.

 

Tibarn was about to reply when the door opened and he saw Reyson peeking at them from outside.

\- Ah... you're awake -, the heron stated, then he smirked, - If I knew I was going to find you like this I would've joined you sooner -.

\- I was just trying to console Tibarn since he was so worried about you -, Naesala said, and Tibarn immediately told him to shut up.

Reyson sighed.

\- Tibarn, in which kind of trouble you though I was this time? -, he asked, and Tibarn was about to reply that he wasn’t actually worried and that they’ve been discussing about other stuff when he heard Naesala whisper to him:

\- Ooooh, you're in trouble -.

The hawk shot an ugly glare towards the raven, and Naesala had the audacity to grin and wink at him.

 

Reyson smiled at their silly antics.

He knew it was going to be a long way before things actually changed, but moments like that, he felt, made everything worth it.

\- Leave some room for me -, he said then, - I want to join you -.

Immediately Naesala put some space between him and Tibarn.

\- As you wish, Your Highness -, he joked, and Reyson chuckled as he climbed onto the bed, between his lovers.

 

\- Still -, he said then, looking at Tibarn and then at Naesala, - I’m glad you were getting along even though I wasn’t here -.

\- Don’t worry about that, we’re best friends now -, the raven replied, even though it didn't seem like he was being serious.

\- ... We're working on it -, Tibarn said instead, looking at Naesala.

 

Who knew, maybe one day things were going to actually change.

 

Reyson smiled sensing Tibarn's sincerity – and he knew Naesala was willing to make an attempt as well –  and he kissed first the hawk, then the raven.

\- I'm glad -, he said, and he spent the rest of the morning enjoying his lovers' attentions.

Yes, he was glad things were slowly working out for them.

**Author's Note:**

> So, first of all I must say that I had to do a lot of work to figure this out, mostly cause in my head Naesala goes to Begnion and serves under Sanaki, but I wanted to try something different.  
> Of course Tibarn and Naesala's relationship is still rocky here, but I put hints that things will change. It will take time, but they will.
> 
> Also I think Tibarn would at least come to kinda respect Naesala for what he did for his country. At least he would consider him a good king.


End file.
